Time Heals and Changes
by MidnightMarchioness
Summary: It has been months since Shulk and the others have defeated Zanza and the peoples of both the Bionis and Mechonis are slowly recovering, but Dunban still has yet to win his greatest victory.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dunban looked up at the High Entias' crown city while shielding his eyes from the sun. Contemplating the majestic view he let out a sigh, why had he allowed himself to come here again? His pride wouldn't have allowed him to set one foot outside the colony had he not had a valid reason for coming, even if his sister would have been more than happy to see him off with a smile. Both he and Melia were entrusted with the protection of their homes and they both had too much in their hands for a vacation. Melia was now the empress of the High Entia and as such her people depended on her, especially now more than ever. They had lost most of their brethren when they had become telethia and the loss of life was overwhelming for many. Dunban also had his work cut out for him as the colony was in shambles. Most of the residents were disheartened and barely scraping by after they had lost so many and the defense force was even worse off. What soldiers that remained were spread thin as most had died to either the mechon attack or the second battle of sword valley.

Yet with time and hours of grueling work things had begun to get back to normal. However, that was also when his arm started causing him agonizing pain. He and Fiora had tried everything they could think of to heal him, but to no avail. He even visited Sharla as he thought with her medical expertise she of all people would be able to help, but she too was stumped. So he convinced himself that the reason he had come to Alcomoth was to, hopefully, be healed. He knew better than to believe that was the only reason though. He shook his head, it was best to push those thoughts aside for now. Readjusting his bad arm he entered the teleporter that would take him inside the city. He was lucky he had made it this far without incident as the pains could be sporadic, not to mention deadly if it had happened while he was fighting monsters. Walking up the stairs to the palace he hoped the trip back to colony nine would be more pleasant.

Once inside the grand halls of the palace he instantly felt more at home. The group had stopped here many a time during the course of their journey and each and every time they were welcomed into these halls like heroes from a long forgotten story. As he reminisced his feet guided him to the throne room out of habit. The guards halted him before their captain waved him on, he obviously recognized the Hero of the Homs. The long stretch that lay between the door and the throne was intimidating to many a noble, but Dunban strode across it unfazed by the feeling of dread, after all what had he to fear, he was friend to the high Empress Melia Antiqua. Pausing a respectable distance from the ornamented throne he bowed low, making sure to keep his bad arm out of the way. A peel of laughter echoed from above him and he looked up into those eyes of uncut sapphire. She waved away the formalities and Dunban stood tall.

"Dunban how good it is to see you."

She descended the ivory steps with soft feet and ladylike elegance. Walking up to him he noticed for the first time just how small she was. Pulling him into a hug she backed away before he could reciprocate. He was disappointed; however, the feeling dissipated when saw her smile of perfect pearl. Taking his hand in her own Melia led him towards her private villa. Had it been another man he likely would have been a blushing fool, but Dunban was not any other man. Once inside the closed quarters he took the time to examine his surroundings. The room was unchanged from the last time he had laid eyes on it; her sense of organization still amazed him.

"Do make yourself comfortable I'll send for some tea."

He watched as she adjusted her headband with delicate hands, putting it back in the perfect spot to cover her wings before meeting him with a mastered smile that made his heart flutter.

"Now what brings you all the way to Alcamoth?"

He quickly pulled a chair out of the nearby desk and began to tell her his symptoms. She put her hand under her chin in pondering.

"Have you talked to Sharla about this?"

He nodded and began elaborating.

"Yes, but even she couldn't find what was wrong. She suggested that I seek you out since the Monado was originally made by the High Entia."

She took this into consideration before coming to a decision and standing up.

"Very well, I will speak to some healers to see if we can fix your arm, meanwhile you will be staying in the palace so I can keep an eye on you."

He knew better than to argue with Melia so he simply accepted the terms with a nod.

"Now you will meet me for dinner and I will personally show you to your quarters."

She said it with finality and he followed her willingly. Their trek led them through the most exquisite section of the palace before at last they entered a teleporter. He was speechless by what he saw. The room was spacious but not overly so with every part of the room being utilized in some fashion. Silk curtains were draped over the windows and he opened them to let the mid-afternoon light encompass the room. The bed was what stood out to him the most though as it was covered in an elaborate bedspread and an array of pillows that complimented each other nicely. Absorbing it all he wondered at the grandeur; Melia's private villa didn't even compare. He even thought about refusing before remembering who his host was. Bowing even lower than before he thanked her heartily for her hospitality, causing her to become flustered and insist he drop the formalities for the duration of his stay. He accepted as a smirk threatened to show on his features.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo, here's chapter two of my short story; there are two more chapters after this one. Also this story is meant to be short and sweet so the length doesn't really concern me, that's why none of these chapters are very long. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Dunban roamed the halls without any destination in mind. Dinner had been lovely, but afterwards he found himself too restless for sleep. Thinking some fresh air would do him good he made his way to the gates of the palace, nodding at a guard he passed by. Leaning on great balcony that overlooked the city he relished the moment. Few were privileged to witness the city from this high up and even fewer witnessed it at night. He looked out as the twinkling of the ether lamps below gave the city a comforting glow that reminded him of colony nine. He could even see the stars shining across the sky and remembered how the group often took to camping out under the stars. The lights shining beacons of hope even when they were feeling down. This view, however, was nothing compared to how it looked from Eryth sea. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; the air was still but crisp and it made him wonder if anyone in Alcamoth had ever experienced something as simple as a breeze. He pondered on this for a bit before he felt a presence behind him and smiled.

"You are welcome to join me Melia."

There was a slight rustle of silk and soft footsteps as she took her place beside him; gently placing her hands on the balcony.

"I presume you cannot sleep?"

He nodded.

The question answered they both remained there, each content in the others presence as neither felt the need to disrupt the atmosphere. The only sound was their steady breathing that seemed to synchronize as the time passed. Finally Melia broke the silence.

"I have arranged to meet with the head healers tomorrow."

He gave a low hmm in response.

"Do not worry Dunban we will find a way to heal you."

A playful smile rested on his face and his eyes lit up in amusement.

"I have no doubt."

Had he looked over he would have seen her face turn a light shade of pink before resuming its normal pallor. Deeming that she had better rest she turned on her heel before thinking better of it.

"Try to get some sleep Dunban I will have someone send for you in the morning so we can discuss your treatment."

Giving him a curtsy she headed towards the elaborate pillars that marked the entrance to the palace. Unbeknownst to her his eyes followed her retreating form. At last when she was finally out of sight he let out a small sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"You fool, why do you tempt yourself with something you can't have?"

Taking one last deep breath of the outside air he headed back to his room, making sure to take the longest route.

* * *

 **So how was it? I've been working on descriptions lately and I hope they've gotten better.**


	3. Chapter 3

Usually I post on Thursday but I'm going to be busy tomorrow so I'm just going to upload this now, lucky you. Also to any theatre kids out there wish me luck its tech week and people are still forgetting their lines.

Chapter 3

As promised Melia sent for him in the morning and after being guided through several passageways he was ushered into a spacious room. In truth, the large windows and high ceilings gave the impression it was bigger than its actual size, in reality it was smaller than his quarters. Still it was quaint and he made himself comfortable until Melia arrived; trailed by two women in simple white gowns. Melia, always the good host, introduced him to the women who curtsied when their names were spoken. Inwardly, he admitted that both were very attractive, but they couldn't hold a candle to the beautiful lily next to them. Once formalities were over and done with Melia began to inform them of his condition. After asking their opinions both nurses agreed that it would be best to see the arm before they made any suggestions. Dunban, with some effort, managed to move his arm without setting off the pain and one of the two began to run her fingers over his forearm. He flinched at the contact before mastering himself; he had been through worse. The woman instantly apologized and continued, ghosting over the rest more delicately. Melia, who was watching the process, felt a pang in her side as she watched the woman do her work. Pushing the feeling aside she decided to contemplate on it later. After the healer finished the examination she looked to the other for confirmation. Both nodded before turning to their queen.

"It's ether strain."

Melia seemed to have an epiphany and Dunban had to ask to be informed, one of the healers began to explain.

"Ether strain is a very rare condition; I myself have only ever seen it once. It's actually the after effect of channeling to much ether through a certain part of the body. It appears that you used so much that it actually damaged some nerves, and that it's healing the body is trying to resume its normal processes which is actually damaging it even more."

A crease formed in his brow as she finished.

"Is there anything that can be done?"

The other women flashed him a smile.

"Lucky for you we just have to stop the ether flow for a while until the nerves heal completely, then your arm should be good as new."

His eyes filled with hope and Melia couldn't help but smile, clapping her hands together she got their attention.

"Then I will treat him myself, if it's just something as simple as stopping the ether someone of my skill should suffice."

Both of the nurses gave each other a look before one stepped forward.

"My empress."

She curtsied.

"I believe that it would be better if one of us were to treat him. We mean no disrespect, but even though you are gifted you don't have much experience in the medical arts."

Melia felt the feeling from before resurface and it took all of her princess upbringing not to let it show. Instead she held her head high and put on an air of regality.

"Very well then you shall instruct me in how to properly stop the flow of ether so that I may treat him."

They exchanged worried glances before curtsying once more.

"Yes my empress."

I didn't feel the need to give the two woman names since they're only here for one chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is the last chapter. Forgive me if it seems slightly off, I just didn't know what else to do with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Melia's footsteps resounded throughout the halls of the palace. She had just come from the medical wing and to no surprise the lesson had come to nothing as she had already enough skill to will the ether as she pleased. Stopping the flow was child's play compared to actually changing the element of the ether, as she had been taught many years ago. Sighing she tried not to hold it against the two healers; they were simply worried about her making a mistake and injuring him more. A bittersweet smile came to her lips; she had learned to be perfect long before those two entered the picture. Thinking back she could only remember one mistake that she truly regretted. Shaking away the thought she arrived at her destination. Smoothing down her dress and adjusting her headband she knocked on the heavy wood door. It opened to reveal Dunban who smiled in greeting after realizing who it was. Inviting her in he gestured for her to sit as he took his place across from her and she began the slow process of stopping the flow of ether.

"Is this going to hurt?"

The nonchalance of the question took her by surprise and she shook her head while remaining focused on her work.

"No, but it will take quite some time, stopping it to quickly could result in ether deficiency."

He nodded and as the quiet pervaded it took all her concentration to focus on his arm. She refused to look up even when his gaze didn't waver from her countenance. After what seemed like an eternity the process was over and she let go of his arm; neatly placing her hands in her lap.

"That is all for today, but I would like to see if there is a way to heal these burns. Even if the nerves heal, you might not regain full motion if we do not heal the entirety of your arm."

Standing up with the grace of a swan she recalled something. Readjusting her headband she hesitated before finally coming out with it.

"I would like it if you would join me for dinner again tonight. It has been to long since I have had such good company."

Dunban rose and took one of her hands.

"If it pleases milady I will join her for dinner every night."

He then kissed the back of her hand and her face flushed a slight pink; her expression softened.

"It would be wonderful to have dinner with you every night Dunban."

Her response thrilled him and he felt a smile come to his lips. He gave a mock bow.

"Your wish is my command."

When he stood tall once again she was already halfway out the door flushing completely red.

(One month later)

Fiddling with the hem of her dress Melia felt nervous for the first time in her life. She had never felt like this before, not even when facing the telethia by herself. So there she stood in front of his door debating whether or not to turn around and leave. Inwardly she chided herself, it was just Dunban; there was no reason to be nervous. Breathing heavily she knocked lightly, at the very least Dunban wouldn't press her if he noticed. The door swung wide open and there stood Dunban as suave as ever. Giving him her usual smile he moved aside to let her in and they began the process. This had been their routine and slowly they both had gotten quieter with each passing day, at first, there had been some pointless banter, but now there was nothing, just silence. Neither took the effort to disrupt the rift that had formed between them and both wondered if the other wanted them to. Once finished she sat there as neither made eye contact. For the first time in days Dunban broke the silence.

"What is it Melia?"

She was unmoving as her inner turmoil reached its peak. Gathering her resolve she pulled something out of her pocket. He watched as she removed the lid and started applying the cream to his arm.

"For the burns."

Was the only explanation she gave before the silence reined once again. Finally Dunban couldn't stand it any longer, he had to know.

"Are you still in love with Shulk."

She froze. The abruptness of the question and the tone in which he said it left her unable to determine why he had asked. After another minute of deliberating she knew the only way to know for certain was to answer.

"No."

She thanked the Bionis her voice didn't betray her. Taking some more cream from the tub she started working it into his hand. She prayed her would leave it at that, but she knew better than to believe he would.

"Why?"

She had to think about it for a moment before responding.

"When I first met him I thought he could be the one for me."

He noticed her smile turn bittersweet before becoming tender and she shook her head.

"But he wasn't for me; his heart already belonged to someone else and I realized that they belong together."

Once she was done she rose and headed for the door; her usual curtsy forgotten.

"Melia."

She turned, uncertain, as he approached her. Leaning into her ear he whispered.

"I love you."

She felt her knees become weak as she comprehended what he said. He pulled her close to steady her and she took a minute to gain control of her legs before she realized that he was still waiting for an answer. She was quick to supply him with one.

"I love you to Dunban."

His smile melted her heart and they shared a tender kiss. Only once they pulled apart did she notice.

"Dunban your arm."

He was holding her with both arms. Both arms not just one and it was the happiest thing she could have hoped for.

"So it seems my empress."

She flushed at the title.

"Dunban I object to you calling me empress."

He laughed heartily and she relished the sound despite what it was used for.

"And why should you object? I'm merely calling you by your title my queen."

She flushed darker.

"Dunban as Melia Antiqua Ruler of the High Entia I demand you refrain from calling me by any titles."

He smiled suavely.

"I see you don't follow your own rules my queen as you just called yourself the ruler of the High Entia."

She realized her error and her entire face became a dark hue. He chuckled again.

"Well I suppose that I won't call you by your titles, but only if you agree to marry me."

Her jaw dropped slightly and she merely stared at him for a moment before quickly composing herself.

"Dunban Hero of the Homs and Nopon are you asking for the hand of the empress without as much as a ring?"

He wasn't about to be outwitted.

"Not in my wildest dreams Empress Antiqua."

Kneeling down he removed a box from a hidden pocket in his cloak.

"Now your most royal empress do I have permission to ask for your hand in marriage?"

A hint of a smile made its way onto her face and her eyes betrayed her elation.

"You do Dunban."

"Melia Antiqua will you marry me and become my wife"

The smile enveloped her face like wildfire.

"Yes."

Sliding the ring onto her finger Dunban leaned in for another kiss and Melia let the moment enrapture her. She finally had her prince.

* * *

 **And there you have it. Also I hope the ending doesn't feel too rushed I feel that they have both known each other for several years before this point and are only coming to grips with their feelings now. So, hopefully this isn't too much of a leap in logic that he would suddenly propose. Anyway onto the next story.**

 **-MidnightMarchioness**


End file.
